ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 37: Desperation- Kane vs Joviah
Joviah pulls hard and sends the chunk of wall flying at Kane, who slices it in half and charges at Joviah. Joviah jumps high into the air to dodge and sends his wires down at Kane from midair. They slice Kane's shoulder but most are blocked. Kane twirls his sword in a circle and Joviah is tossed into a wall. He growls at the singing pain in his back. He sends a wall of wires at Kane, who grabs them with his bare hands. The result is his hands dripping blood and cut in several areas. The wind from the impact blows off Kane's hat, revealing his face. Joviah, still astonished that Kane grabbed his wires with his bare hands, doesn't even notice. Kane pulls back, launching Joviah toward him. When in reach, he slams his fist into Joviah's chin and sends him flying into a window. Kane let's go of the wires and they snap into the window. He hefties his sword over his shoulder with bleeding hands. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Joviah jumps out of the window at Kane and tackles him to the ground. He begins berading his face with punches but is kicked off. Kane gets up hurriedly and hefties his Claymore over his head. He swings but slices off a lamp post instead of Joviah's head. This is due to Joviah crouching and scrambling behind a mailbox. Kane slices it in half and the remains topple over, revealing a still crouched Joviah. He sends some wires at Kane, who grabs them with one hand and slices them in half with his sword. Joviah gasps and asks in shock "How are you doing this?!" Kane continues without blinking. Joviah backs up into a wall and starts shaking in fear. He smirks at this "You really know how to spread fear, Kane. Mr. Warlord. The Retributor." He closes his eyes and opens them again, revealing them to be red. He says in a slightly echoey voice "Looks like I'll have to rely on the power Echo-sama granted me." He disappears and reappears behind Kane and makes a deep slash with one of his wires. Blood spills out of the back of Kane's trenchcoat. He grunts in pain and makes a swing behind him. Joviah teleports again to dodge and trips Kane with his foot. While on the ground he steps on his head and applies pressure. "Deja Vu, wouldn't you say Kane?" Kane clenches his teeth as the pressure begins to cause ringing in his ears. Joviah continues "Last time I was stepping on your head, we were at Castle Alexander's training grounds. I could've beaten you without Sharkak's help. Hell, I could've finished you off right there. But no, I wanted to prove that I could kill you myself. And now I've done it, I've beaten you and now I'm going to kill you, Kane Yagourri." Kane gnashes his teeth together and reachs behind himself. He grabs hold of Joviah's ankle and throws him off of him. Joviah clenches his teeth in anger and frustration "Why won't you just give up already?!" Kane gets up with help from his sword and glares at Joviah for the last time. Joviah couldn't help but feel shaken by that death glare. Kane didn't even need to speak to be able to send the message "I'm going to kill you." He charges at Joviah again, making several swift strokes only to miss each. Joviah slashes at Kane repeatedly, causing blood to leak into the crevices on the sidewalks. Joviah thinks to himself in astonishment and fear "Why... No matter how much I cut him.... No matter how much I shred him to bits.... He just... Keeps.... Fighting!?" He sends a single wire at Kane to behead him, but he chops it in half. Kane charges up and slams against Joviah, knocking him to the ground. Kane raises his Claymore high to chop Joviah in half and lowers it. (Ending vid plays)